The Nasod Queen and The NightEater
by TragicalMage50
Summary: When a 18 year old boy moves to Hamel and is enrolled at El academy, will he not get expelled from this school like the other schools, will he fight does who get on his badside, will he make new friends or not, will he protect the innocent or caused mayhem, will he find love in a certain Nasod Queen or more painful memories. (OC x Eve) ON hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**H**e**y everyone and welcome to The Nasod Queen and The Kinslayer. I don't own Elsword, I only own my OC's **

**Elsword = Infinity Sword**

**Elesis = Blazing Heart**

**Eve = Code Nemesis**

**Rena = Night watcher**

**Raven = Reckless Fist**

**Chung (female) = Iron paladin**

**Aisha = Dimension Witch**

**Ciel = Royal Guard**

**Lu = Noblesse**

**Add = Lunatic Psyker**

**Ara = Asura**

**Dark's POV**

My family and I moved to Hamel over the summer and I'm starting my first year at El Academy. I got up and was dressed in my normal clothing, a black short sleeve shirt and a black hoodie and black jeans with black boots and my two gauntlet, Eden, and her brother Kinslayer. My two sisters Lily, and Rose were waiting for me at the door. "Elijah! Dax! Come on, were gonna be late!" Lily yelled. "I'm coming, hold your fucking horses! And I abandoned my real name a long time ago, remember! Got it!" I yelled going down the stairs and Dax following behind me.

We left home and I start running to the school with Dax, Lily and Rose chasing me and we got to the front gate. "Names?" The person at the gate asked. "Dax ShadowFang, Lily ShadowFang, Rose ShadowFang, and Elijah ShadowFang." Lily said. "Dark. It's just Dark." I corrected her. "Okay, your student I.D., schedule and a map of the campus should by in these envelopes." The gate keeper said giving us a envelope. I open mine and hated my real name, after my sister, Kayla, was murdered right in front of me, I abandoned my true name and changed it to Dark. "Well, see you around bro." my two sisters said as we went to our homeroom.

Me and Dax went to our homeroom and I saw this girl who looks like she is 18 years old with white hair, orange eyes, and she was wearing black like me but hers had some pink in it. I decided to sit next to her so I can 'try' to make some friends. "Hey, is it okay if I sit here?" I asked the white hair girl. "Sure." She said. I sat down next to and Dax sat in front of me. "Thanks, name's Dark and this is my little brother Dax." I said pointing at my twin. "Eve, and it don't said that on your I.D." she said. "I know, I going to get it changed." I said putting my student I.D. in my shirt as the teacher came in. "Class, I'm your homeroom teacher, Mr. Smith. Today we got no lessons today so go try to get the campus memorized and join a club, in fact there's a new club made by some freshmens. Well have a good day." he said and got started on some paperwork.

"Hey Dark do you mind if I join you going around campus?" Eve asked. "Sure, I don't mind, heck, if we're lucky we'll see Lily and Rose." I said, accepting her offer. "Dax, what about you?" I asked my brother. "Hell Yeah!" He yelled in my ears. I punched him in the face and we left the classroom. We went outside to join a club. "Swimming?" "No." "Art?" "No." "That new club?" I asked Eve who rejected all of the other clubs. "Maybe." she said. "Okay lets- Woah!" she yelled as something or someone pushed her down. "Woops, sorry _Sis. _Also, why are you hanging out with these losers." said a girl who was wearing white and she looked like Eve. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LOSER!" Dax yelled enraged by that comment. "Calm down, stupid." I said, not showing any emotion. "HEY!" Dax yelled. "What's the big idea, Lucy!" Eve yelled at the girl who was sister. "Dax, shut the fuck up, and are you okay, Eve?" I asked as I helped her up. "Yeah, just a little sore." Eve said calmly. "See ya around sis." Lucy said walking off. "Lucy, why do you have to be a fucking bitch." Eve said shaking the dirt off her skirt.

We went to the stand that was the new club that Mr. Smith mentioned. "Um hello." I said. "Hello there did you come to join El Occult Research club." a red headed boy that was holding a cool looking sword. "Uh-" I was confused. "Yes." Eve said. "Great. I'm Elsword the founder of this club. The Purple hair girl is Aisha, she is Vice president, and my girlfriend. Over there is Princess Chung Seiker." Elsword said causing me and Dax to bow when Chung came my direction. "There's no need to bow." Chung said. "Yeah and if I tell my sisters that I met a princess and I didn't bow to show her respect, they'll smack me and my brother like a fucking bitch and cuss our fucking ass out." Me and Dax said causing everyone to laugh. "Rena is the elf and our lead scout, Raven is protective over everyone. Then there's Lu and Ciel who are also a couple the also interview people how witness something strange, Add is our mad scientist, Ara is one of our second scout, and Elesis is my sister." Elsword said. "Now then, what's your name's?" Elsword asked. "Dark. Call me Dark okay, and don't ask why, just don't and that is my twin brother, Dax." I said pointing at Dax. "Eve." Eve introduced herself as the bell rang for lunch.

**timeskip 1 hour later**

We went to the cafeteria and I saw Lily being held back and Rose was being sexually harassed by some brute who looked like he is on the football team. "Come on babe, I know you like me and that you want me to fuck you." the sick bastard said. "HEY ASSHOLE!" Dax and I yelled and the bastard turned around and got punched in the face. "ARGH! WAS THAT FUCKING FOR YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM! I'M BANTHUS, THE CAPTAIN OF THE EL ACADEMY FOOTBALL TEAM!" Banthus yelled in pain. "I don't care who if your the son of the president of the US or the motherfucking queen of England, you harm my little sister's, your gonna learn your fucking place!" I yelled as my blue eyes turned crimson blood red. "Dark, Dax! I'm scared!" Rose cried. "Boys, deal with them while I have some fun." Banthus commanded his goons who pulled out two magnums and started shooting at me and shot me in the heart. "Dax!" I said as I threw him out the way and became a human shield to protect him while my heart, and lungs stop because of the bullet wounds. "DARK!" Elsword and the gang yelled. "Hmph, serves him right." Banthus smirked.

"You can't kill... You can't kill... YOU CAN'T FUCKING KILL ME THAT EASILY!" I yelled as the bullets slowly came out the wounds and my wounds healed and my gauntlets turned into two swords, one gold with a dragon head at the hilt with blue gems for eyes and one that looked the same but it was a blue-violet color with orange gems for eyes. I put them both blades side by side creating a new sword that had the same hilt but bigger, one half gold and one half blue-violet. "Say hello to 'Eden's Kinslayer' and now I'm gonna beat the fucking shit out of you! So, Look at your men. Now back to me. Now look back at your men. Back to me. I am not your men. I'm flipping you off. Now look at the ground. Back to me. Where's your minions? Their gone. I fucking threw them though a window and into a wall. AND THERE IS NOT A GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING THING YOU CAN FUCKING DO ABOUT IT!" I yelled as my eyes started glowing, one eye was glowing blue and the other, orange. I charged at his goons and swung my sword at them sending some from them into a wall, and some though a window.

I started walking towards Banthus and the unthinkable happens. "One more step and I'll kill them!" Banthus yelled holding a katana near Lily's and Rose's throat. _'Shit! If try to attack, I might kill Lily or Rose. What do I do, What do I do?' _I thought. _'Elijah, I have a idea. If Kinslayer and I revert into our dagger form you speed will increase and you be fast as light.'_ Eden explained her idea. _'Okay lets do this.' _I said. I turned Eden's Kinslayer into its dagger version and charge at Banthus and grabbed the katana "Elsword catch!" I yelled as I threw the katana towards Elsword who caught it. I grabbed Banthus and threw him so Lily and Rose could get to safety. "Eden, Kinslayer, return." I said and the knife disappeared and reverted back into my gauntlets. I grabbed Banthus by his shirt collar and slammed him against a wall and Kinslayer influenced began taking hold of me and my eyes started orange. "If I see you harassing my sisters ever again, I'LL FUCKING RIP YOUR GODDAMN FUCKING HEAD CLEAN OFF!" I roared in raged. "Okay, Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Banthus screamed scared shitless. I dropped him and walked towards Lily and Rose to confront them but Dax had that covered. "Well, looks I'm getting expelled from another school again." I said as I walked out the cafeteria.

**timeskip 30 minutes **

I got to the roof to calm down. I heard the door to the roof open and saw Eve walk up towards and she stood beside me. "So do you get into fights always on the first day of school?" Eve asked. "Yes, mainly because, well you know. I guess it was nice meeting all cause I going to be expelled from another school. Again." I sighed. "Well guess what your not." Eve said. "What?" I asked. "Well, Chung is the principal's daughter and she explained everything to her father said that you were trying to protect your sisters and asked him not to expel or suspend you." Eve explained. "Wow, looks like I got to thank Chung for saving my ass." I said. "Hey, Eve. Can I tell you something?" I asked. "Hmm, what is it?" Eve asked.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone TragicalMage50 here and Dark's past is going to be revealed in this chapter. I dont anything. I only my OC's.**

"Hey, Eve. Can to tell you something?" I asked. "Hmm, what is it?" Eve asked. "Well you know this gauntlets I wear. Well they are actually two dragons sealed into my body, and my father, Joe ShadowFang-" I said before I was interrupted by Eve. "Wait a fucking minute and hold the fucking phone! Did you say Joe ShadowFang, as in the Joe ShadowFang, the one who single-handedly defeated a demon army, and fought the fabled Phantom Mysterious, and survived being eaten by a dragon and killed said dragon by gutting it open like a fish from inside it's stomach, and was one of the famous scientist who was looking for a cure for cancer, IS YOUR FATHER!" Eve shouted.

"Shut up and let me finish, first! As I was saying, yes Joe Dragonfang is my father, and he was a scientist for the government. He turned his infamous knife take he use to kill his enemies into a multi-tool and gave to me so I could get out of any situation. He sealed two dragons into me, The Dragon of Eden and her brother, The Kinslayer. Eden told me that if she and Kinslayer and their family were to fall in the wrong hands, there will be chaos and mass destruction. To be honest, my little sister Kayla was murdered right in fronted of me, along with my father. I fought the sick basterd who killed them but he kicked my ass. Next thing I know, I woke up in a hospital, I saw my mother, who was crying, and Dax, when I locked eyes on him, he slapped me across the face and screamed 'Why! Why didn't you save them! Why didn't you save Kayla! Why didn't save Dad! Why!' I didn't answer him. 'Answer me goddamnit!' he yelled. I-I-" I start tearing up just thinking about it.

"Damn it, am I crying." I said. Then, all of the sudden, Eve hugged me. "There, there, it's okay, it's okay. I'm guessing that's the reason why you changed your name to Dark. Elijah, I'm here for you as a friend and a classmate. Beside, God doesn't like waste tears, so please stop crying, okay" Eve said in a confronting tone. I stop crying and dried my face off. "And we're heard for you too." Elsword and the gang shouted. "OH MY GOD WHAT FUCK!" Me and Eve screamed, and I started punching the boys and my siblings and Eve kick the girls. "How the fucking hell did you fucking find me!" I yelled. "We followed Eve and yes, we saw and heard everthing." Dax explained. "Well today was interesting, I'm gonna tell my mother that I got expelled again, who wants to see her reaction?" I asked. "Sure, just let me call my parents." everyone but Elesis said. "They said it's okay, but you have to escort us." they said. "Well, let's go, but first I need the call my-." Dax interrupted me. "Already call her." he said. "Okay, well then let's get going." I said.

**Well that's a wrap, I gonna get start on chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, TragicalMage50 here and this chapter is gonna be hilarious. I don't Elsword, I only own my OC's.**

**Dark's POV**

"Sure, just let me tell my dad." everyone but Elesis said. "They said it's okay, but you have to escort us." they said. "Well, let's go, but first I need the call my-." Dax interrupted me. "Already call her." he said. "Okay, well let's get going." I said.

**Timeskip 30 minutes later**

We got to my house, and I knocked on to door and my mother open the door. "Elijah! You said that the last fight at the last would be your last!" my mother yelled. "Mother. It would have been but Lily and Rose were getting sexually harassed! what was I suppose to do! Let the fucking basterd do what ever the fuck he wants with them!" I yelled. "If your father was her-""DAD'S NOT HERE!" I interrupted. "After Dad died, I did everything! Everything, to be the best big brother and father figure for Lily and Rose! If they got hurt or if they got a boyfriend and he tries to rape them or is dating them only for the sex or breaks there heart by cheating on them, I would hate myself because I trusted them with their hearts and they broke them, then I would have to kick their fucking ass. If anyone wants the be their boyfriend, they must be honest and true and loved them from the bottom of their heart and soul, and they must keep them out of harms way, no matter what." I said. "Fine. Well, come in, come in." My mother said entering the house. "Well Elijah, mind introducing your friends?" My mother asked. "I'm Eve, it's a pleasure to meet you." Eve said giving a traditional Japanese bow. "Elsword." "Hey." "Aisha." "Hello." "Chung." "Nice to meet you." "Lu." "Greetings." "Ciel." "Hello." "Elesis." "Hey." "Raven." "Sup." "Rena." "Hello." "Ara." "It's a pleasure to meet you." "Add." "Yo." "Well, it's nice to meet you all." My mother said giving a slight bow.

We went into the living room and I saw Draco, my green scaled baby dragon who hatched a month, sleeping in his dog bed, and Aurora, a eleven month old white tiger neko that I saved two months ago along with Draco, who was still a egg at the time, from some poachers after her mother was killed a month earlier whose spirit asked me to protect her cub, walked towards and rubbed up against my leg. "Dark, why do you have a white tiger neko and a dragon?" Eve asked. "Aurora's mother was killed by some poachers, which I followed and found Draco and Aurora. Draco who was just a egg, was in the poachers truck along with Aurora." I explained.

I saw Dax creeping up on the sleeping dragon. "Dax! Don't you fucking do it! Don't you fucking dare wake up Draco!" I silently screamed, and Dax did it anyways. "OH SHIT!" I yelled as the rudely awoken baby dragon attacked me. "Hey, who turned out the lights? OH SHIT! AAAAAHHH! GET'EM OFF ME, GET'EM OFF ME!" I screamed in pain as Draco who had my head in his mouth , lit my head on fire! I grabbed Draco's tail and started pulling it to get him off of me, but failed miserably because of his grip on my head. I managed to find my aluminum Lewyville Slugger and grabbed it and begin hitting myself in the face repeatedly until Draco got of me, and when he did get off me, I didn't know until. *WHACK* I broke my nose. "AH! MY FUCKING NOSE! MY GODDAMN FUCKING NOSE!" I screamed in pain while Dax, Elsword, and Add were laughing their bitch motherfucking goddamn ass off! My mother and Aisha smacked them across the face and Raven kicked them in the balls while eve pulled out a handkerchief and began wiping off the blood that was coming from my broken nose.

"Eve, you don't have to do that and besides your getting blood on your handkerchief." I said. "So, and besides I can always wash it, now hold still. And done." She said getting the last bit of blood off. "Here, let me put it in washer." my mother offered. "Thank you for the offer but no thank you." Eve said and my mother left the room. " Dax. I'm gonna shove this bitch motherfucking goddamn fire sword up your bloody goddamn bitch ass motherfucking ass!" I said as started fast. "But you don't HAVE a fire sword." Dax said trying to be a smart ass. I summoned Kinslayer's sword form and grabbed my lighter that I use the make fireballs, out of my pocket and lit Kinslayer on fire. "Or do I. I thing I'll call it 'Flaming Kinslayer'. Now I'm gonna-" I was interrupt by the sound of my mother screaming. "MOM!" Dax, Lily, Rose, and I yelled.

**To be continued... **


	4. Chapter 4

**And we're back and two new FRIENDS come in this chapter. ****As always I don't on anything but my OC's.**

**Eve's POV**

"Or do I. I thing I'll call it 'Fire Kinslayer'. Now I'm gonna-" Dark was interrupt by the sound of his mother screaming. "MOM!" Dark, Dax, Lily, and Rose yelled. We ran towards the source of Dark's mothers scream, and when we got there, I saw Banthus holding his mother who was unconscious. "Banthus!" Dark yelled as he charge towards him. He threw his mother to the side and grabbed Dark's head and started repeatedly slamming his head against a wall and Dark fell unconscious. Banthus threw Dark's limp body across the room towards me. To be honest, I was paralyzed with fear. I closed my eyes and waited for the on coming blow but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw that Dark had regain conscious and Banthus' fist was caught by him. I saw Dark's eyes weren't glowing red, blue, or orange, instead his eyes were blackened and the in center of the darkness in his eyes was a crimson blood red dot and he was crying blood.

"D-Dark, is that you, if not, then who are you?" I asked. **"Well who awoken me from my long slumber? Oh and let me introduce myself, I'm Jack the Ripper but as the church calls me by my true name, Insanity and I'm gonna kill you."** Dark said. "I don't care who the fucking hell you are, whether your the asshole who kicked my ass or not, I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" Banthus yelled pulling out a knife and tried to slice Dark's/Insanity's throat who grabbed the knife with his free right hand, which shocked Banthus. **"Nice knife, mind if I keep it?" **Insanity asked and kicked Banthus through a wall who landed in the street.

Insanity was still holding the knife and put in his free left hand. **"I'm gonna have lots of fun fighting you." **Insanity laughed like a maniac as he walked though the hole that he made in the wall. I walked though the hole Insanity made and saw that Banthus pulled out a pistol. "Look out!" I yelled as I heard a gunshot go off and the sound of glass being shattered. I saw that Insanity grabbed Banthus' hand that was holding the gun and saw that a street light was shattered. Insanity yanked the gun out of Banthus' hands and hit Banthus on the head with the gun, knocking him out. Then we heard a roar, and turned our heads to see that a flaming skeletal dragon heading towards Insanity. The dragon slammed it's flaming skeletal tail at Insanity who was knocked out. The dragon started walking towards me. I backed away from it. Then, something punched it in the face. "Hey Asshole! Did you think that would knock me out. Well, YOUR FUCKING DEAD WRONG!" Dark yelled who just regained consciousness. _"There is the person I was looking for. I know that my brother and sister are sealed in you, boy." _The dragon said.

**Bgm ends**

"What do you know about Kinslayer and Eden?" Dark asked. _"I don't know much but I know that they were sealed in a boy, and that person is you, and let me introduce myself, my name is Vengeance." _The dragon introduced itself. _"I know what you want, you want to kill the fucking basterd who killed your sister. I want to help you achieve that goal." _Vengeance stated. "Dark, think about the consequences before you accept his offer." I said. "Eve, I know the risk if I do this, but I have to do this if I'm gonna kill the basterd who killed Kayla and my father." Dark told me. "Okay let's do this." He told Vengeance. _"Okay, then, time the seal myself and give you strength."_ Vengeance said before he turned into smoke. "AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Dark screamed in pain as the smoke went into Dark though his nose and mouth.I heard the sound of his shirt and flesh being ripped and saw a pair of flaming skeletal dragonic wings sprout out of his back, with a wingspan of five feet. Dark turned his head towards me and saw the flaming skeletal wings.

**And that's chapter 4. I'm accepting OCs now. Please summit your OC's like the example below.**

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Hair Style: **

**Hair Color: **

**Eye color: **

**Powers (Optional):**

**Weaponary (Optional): **

**Bio: **

**Love interest (Optional): **

**Friends with:**

**Family:**

**Enemies:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I hope to see some OC submissions soon and here's chapter 5. Again I don't own anything but my OC's.**

**Dark's Pov **

"Eve, I know the risk if I do this, but I have to do this if I'm gonna kill the basterd who killed Kayla and my father." I told Eve. "Okay let's do this." I told Vengeance. _"Okay, then, time the seal myself and give you strength."_ Vengeance said before he turned into smoke. "AAAAAAAAAHHH!" I screamed in pain as the smoke went into me though my nose and mouth. I heard the sound of my shirt and flesh being ripped, and I turned around and saw a pair of flaming skeletal dragonic wings sprout out of my back, with a wingspan of five feet. Then everything went black.

**Timeskip 1 week later.**

I woke up in a hospital bed and I saw Eve's head resting on the side of the bed. I got up and went to the bathroom to change. I changed into my usual clothing. _'Okay, why did I get a pair of wings that are on fire?' _I asked. _'The fire from your wings is your aura.' _Vengeance stated. "My what?" I said completly confused. _'Oh my god it's worse than I thought'_ Vengeance said. '_Shut up!'_ I yelled.


End file.
